


Father's Day by Galesgal

by fandomoverload



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload





	Father's Day by Galesgal

In many ways Brian had no idea why he was here.   Yet in other ways he knew why.  He came here a lot, and he knew his real family wouldn't believe it, and those he loved would try and talk him out of it.  Here he was walking over the many tombstones until he got to the one he was looking for.   Everytime he came he had to chuckle at the "Beloved Father". That endearment alone was enough to send him running for the hills.   He looked at the lovely bouquet of Lillies and he knew that his sister had beat him there.   He took his flask from his breast pocket and took a sip just to feel the burn.   He poured some on the ground and took a deep breath.

"Hey pop it's me Brian.   In case you are wondering what I am doing here it is Father's Day. Yea I am surprised I am here too.   I mean what the fuck did you ever do for me?   You beat me everyday of my childhood, you milked me for all you could in my adulthood, and then when you found out you were dying you told me how I should be dying.   You never wanted me but you kept me.  It may be suprised but that's one up on me.   I never wanted Gus, but I loved him and I gave him up.  So thanks for not throwing me away.  Hope its not to hot down there.  Save a good spot for me."

 

Brian knew logically that Jack was not a better father than him.   Everyday he expressed that he never wanted him with his hands, but that was the thing.   Any day of the week if anyone asked who his father was?  He could answer Jack Kinney because he was.   He wondered if Gus was asked the same question what would he say?   Would he say Brian Kinney?  I do not know or God Forbid Melanie Marcus?

That thought alone made Brian wish that he could go back and change things that would be the first thing he did.   He decided to take the long way home he needed to think and stop feeling sorry for himself.

"Hello." He answered his ringing phone.

"Hey Brian where are you?" asked Melanie.

"On my way home.   What do you want?" he snapped.

"You should not be driving and on your cellphone.  Brian that is how accidents happen." she scolded.

"Christ you sound like Lindsay.   Is there a reason for this call?"

"I wanted to apologize again.   We truly were not thinking when Gus asked to go with his friens to Baltimore.   He sent you a gift did you get it?"

Brian couldnt help but think of his son.   He was so young now and becoming a man.  He could not be mad.   Legally Gus did not have a dad, at least not in the way that mattered.

"Brian!" Melanie shouted alarmed when she got no answer.

"Yea I understand and I got the gift.   I understand about Gus and his friends.   I mean it is only Father's Day how silly of me to want my son.   I saw JR this morning." Brian sighed.   Old age made his real feelings service.

"Yea Ben and Michael came down yesterday.   She is going to spend the whole week...." she trailed off.   How could she be so insensitive.   Brian had changed so much.

"I have to go." Brian told her as he pulled onto Tremont.

"Okay.   He will be back next week and we're going to send him down.   Happy Father's Day Brian" she told him.

"Thanks." He hung up and turned off the car.

 

Justin had been standing at the glass window in the loft for what felt like an hour.  He had called Brian and he told him he was going to the cemetary.   He didn't understand why Brian did this to himself he was a great father.   Now he just had to make sure he knew it.  It would be a bit harder this year without Gus.

 

"What's all this?" Brian asked when he entered the loft.   There were streamers everywhere, the table had presents, and there was even a banner that said Happy Father's Day.

"I thought before we went to Deb's we could have a little celebration of our own." Justin told him as he leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Did you do this alone?"

"I might have had some help." Justin replied.

Right on cue Daphne came from the kitchen with a little girl tagging behind.

"Well have fun guys.   All of her things are where they should be.   I will call you when i make it home safely.   I'llbe back for her birthday." She gently placed their daughter in Brian's hands.  One final kiss to the forehead and a wave and she was gone.

"Happy Father's Day Brian" Justin told him as he came to stand by his husband and their daughter.

Happy Father's Day to you too." he told him as he captured his lips in a kiss.


End file.
